Lemon Blossoms
by Musically Madd Hatter
Summary: Bella/Alice Bella and Alice meet and fall in love. With some danger, the right amount of fluff, and a little twist...Bella can talk to nature...I know the summary sucks, the story's better...just give it a chance...:D
1. Bella's Special Gift

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at FF so bear with me if it's not that great. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and encouraged. The characters are a bit AU as you will be able to tell from this first chapter. This will be a Bella/Alice FF which means Femslash so if that's not your cup 'o' tea don't read. The rating for right now will be PG 13 but may go to M in later chapters. I'll warn you though if it does.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the Characters, because if I did then it would have been Alice and Bella who got together, and she wouldn't have left like Edward did. lolz :P

* * *

"Bella, it's time to come inside honey!" Is it dark already, I hadn't even noticed. "I'm coming mom, just a minute." I reply while standing up and brushing off my jeans.

"It was nice talking to you tonight." I said to Saroyan, the tree I had been leaning against. "It was nice talking to you as well child; and remember to give the people in your new town a chance. You can't just have trees for friends you know." She replied with a laugh that sounded like leaves rustling in the wind.

I turn towards my house and start to walk in when Saroyan called out to me, "Bella,"

"Yes Saroyan?" I reply while turning to face her from the back porch. "Don't forget to come say goodbye before you leave."

"I won't, don't worry." I say. Then I turn and walk into my house.

"Bella…" My mom calls from the living room. I walk over and sit on the couch next to her as she pops a movie into the DVD player and hits play. "Did you have a nice chat tonight?"

"Yea, I did. It was relaxing." I say with a contented sigh. "That's good honey." She says while hugging me around the shoulder with one arm. I snuggle into her embrace, savoring everything about this moment. I'm going to miss my mom. Even though moving to Forks to live with my dad was my choice I'm still going to miss these little mother daughter moments; but she deserves to be happy too, and Phil does that for her so who am I to deny them happiness together. I'm also going to miss having someone around who knows about my special gift. I can talk to trees, well not just trees. I can talk to flowers, and the grass, and the wind. Pretty much anything that has to do with nature I can communicate with it.

As the movie begins I start to think back on the day my mom first found out…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting on the kitchen counter looking at the flowers my mom had planted in a flower box just above the sink. I was 7 at the time, and already knew that I could communicate with nature, but I hadn't told my mom yet for fear of how she would react. They told me that my mom was lonely. I didn't understand what they meant so I went and asked my mom._

_ "Mommy" I said while tugging on the hem of her shirt. "Yes Bella?" she asks._

_ "Are you lonely?" I ask while looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "What do you mean honey? Why made you ask that?" she said while picking me up carrying me over to the couch and setting me on her lap. _

_ "The flowers in the kitchen said that you were lonely. They said that you were talking about wishing you could go on a date." I mumble while looking at my lap. "Bella, did you say the flowers in the kitchen told you this?"_

_ "Yes." I mumble once again while wringing my hands together. "And how long have the flowers been talking to you?"_

_ "As long as I can remember" I say while looking up at her. Maybe she doesn't think I'm crazy after all…"You don't think I'm crazy do you mommy?"_

_ "Oh Bella, honey, no, of course I don't" She says while hugging me close to her chest. "The flowers used to talk to me too she said. "Really?!" I say, but it comes out muffled because my head is still buried in her chest. "Really." She says. _

_ After we sat there for a minute I remembered why I had brought this up in the first place. "It's ok with me if you want to date someone." I say while standing up and walking towards the backyard. She didn't reply, and I wasn't expecting her to. _

_ A few hours later my mom came outside and scooped me up on her arms. "Come on Bells, let's go for a trip." She exclaims while twirling a giggling me around in her arms. After she set me down we started to run towards the car. "Where are we going mommy?" I asked while looking out the window._

_ "We're going to get you a friend." She says while glancing at me from the corner of her eyes._

_ "Mom, you can't just go get people." I say._

_ "No, but you can go get plants. We're going to a very special plant nursery honey." She says with a smile. "and what's so special about this place." I ask._

_ "It's where I bought my first plant, and also where I met grams." She says with a wistful smile._

_ "Who's grams?" I ask, my mom always said I was an inquisitive child._

_ "You'll see." She said as we pulled into the parking lot of a plant nursery._

_ Me and mom stepped out of the car and walked around back to where all of the plants were. We were immediately greeted by an old lady with a plate of cookies and lemonade. "Grams!" mom exclaimed while bouncing up and down on her toes like a four year old who has ingested too much sugar._

_ "Renee, it's nice to see you again. Oh, and I see that you've finally brought Bella to meet me." She said while leading us over to a table that was set up in the middle of the nursery._

_ "Yes, well, Bella is here to pick out a friend." She said while taking the glass of lemonade that Grams was offering her. "Oh that's marvelous!" She exclaimed while clapping her hands together._

_ "Am I correct in assuming that she has the gift as well." She says while looking at me. "Yes, she does, she just told me today." Mom said while beaming at me. "Well then, why don't we let her go find a friend while we catch up."_

_ "Here honey, take a cookie and why don't you go look around and visit with the plants." Grams said while offering me a cookie. "Ok" I said while grabbing the cookie and skipping off down the aisles. _

_ I stopped next to a bunch of blue flowers that were dancing in the gentle breeze that swept through the nursery. They were laughing, I adored their laugh. It sounded like soft tinkling bells. The sound was so wonderful and happy. It made joy bubble up inside of me. I started twirling and laughing right along with the flowers. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

A little while after that Grams and mom came and found me. They let me take some of the blue flowers home. They told me they were Wild Pixie flowers. Grams said that she found them growing outside her house one day and brought them here. She also told me that I could only tell people about my gift if I trusted them with my life, because most people won't understand. I told them that I already knew that and then carried the plants to the car, after thanking Grams of course.

I must have gotten caught up in the memory because my mom is waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention. "What's got you so smiley" she asks while giving me a bemused look. "Nothing, I was just remembering the first time you found out I could talk to plants." I said while smiling up at her from my place on the couch.

"That's one of my favorite memories you know." My mom said with a look in her eyes that said she was now the one reliving that day. "Mine too" I say while standing up. "I'm going to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow; I promised Grams that I would come to the nursery before I leave."

"Ok, night honey." Mom said while standing up to remove the DVD.

I headed up stairs and changed into a pair of baggy shorts and an old t-shirt before walking over to my window and opening it. I always slept with my window open, ever since I was a child. I don't like to be indoors too much it makes me antsy. I prefer to be outside with nature. I always sleep better with my window open, especially since my pixies are in a flower box hanging just outside. They love to dance and sing in the moonlight and their soft tinkling sound helps lull me to sleep better than any lullaby.

"Bella" My favorite pixie flower exclaims! "Mary" I say with a slight chuckle.

"Are you nervous about moving?" She asks me. "A little" I reply while leaning on my windowsill. "I'm excited too though; especially since I get to take you with me."

"I know! I can't wait" she says while swaying to and fro. "Me either" I say while stifling a yawn. I head over to the other side of my room and turn off my light. Then I collapse into my bed, and pull the covers up to my waste. After calling out a good night to Mary and the rest of my pixies I turned over and let sleep take me.

* * *

So review even if it's only to point out the numerous grammatical errors. :P You know you wanna click the button...:D

I have started on the second chapter, which will be from Alice's POV and I expect that to be done either tonight or tomorrow, as soon as it's done I'll be posting it.


	2. Confessions and Departures

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much to everyone who read and reviewed! It seriously made my day to come home from work and see so many reviews! I know that it is moving sort of slowly right now, but it should pick up within the next couple of chapters. If there are any distracting grammatical errors in this one you can blame my little bro. lolz He has been pestering me telling me that I'm being a bad big sister because I am typing this story up instead of playing Madden'10 with him. lol :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or the Characters yada yada...Now onto the story!

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Everyone in my family was getting ready for another boring day of high school when I was pulled into a vision. I came out of it with a sigh called out to the rest of my family, "No school guys, it's going to be sunny today".

This received mixed reaction from my family. Emmet pumped his fist into the air while yelling something about playing video games all day, or maybe going on a hunting trip with Edward and Jasper. Jasper himself just looked relieved. He is the newest addition to our vegetarian lifestyle and school was a bit hard for him. Edward Who had seen the vision play out in my head was already inserting Guitar Hero into our Wii. I guess the hunting trip lost to video games, typical boys. Rose just acted like she didn't care either way.

I was actually excited for the rare appearance of the sun. I planned to go down to the meadow that I had found not too long ago and paint. I packed up my painting supplies and headed out towards the meadow. I made it there in no time at all thanks to my vampire speed, and perched myself upon a rock that sat in the middle of the meadow.

I pulled out my supplies and started to paint. After I had finished one painting I set it off to the side to dry and moved onto the next one. I was almost done with this one when I had a vision of Jasper coming to the meadow, according to my vision he would be here in exactly 20 seconds.

True to my vision Jasper appeared at the edge of the clearing and walked and a slightly faster than human pace to my side. We didn't say anything for a while, I just continued to paint while Jasper picked up the painting I had just finished and look at it.

"She's pretty." Was the first thing he said while still looking at the painting? It was a painting of a girl. She had long Brown hair the color of melted chocolate. Her eyes were so deep and expressive that you could drown in them, and her face was the face of an angle. She had a flower pinned in her hair and she was smiling, her eyes shone with love and adoration.

"Her names Bella" I say softly as I finish up the last parts of the painting I was working on.

"You love her." He said. It wasn't a question he could feel the emotions that radiated off me. I didn't say anything for a few moments. I just sat there thinking about her, and looking at the painting I just finished. It was another painting of Bella. This time though she was dancing in the meadow.

After a little while I whispered, "yea" while smiling softly. It's not that I didn't know that I loved her; it's just that I had never actually said it out loud. It actually felt really good.

"She's going to move here. She will be here by the time school starts up again from break." I said while looking up at Jasper. I was a little nervous because the feelings I was having for her were extremely strong and I was not sure how she would fee. While my visions always told me that she would return my love, I try to remember that my visions are subjective and not put too much weight on them.

Jasper sensing my nervousness sent me calming waves and wrapped me in a hug, which I gladly returned. We just sat there for a while, not talking. We didn't need to though. That's what I liked about Jasper. I could just sit there and sort through my feelings or thoughts without him butting in, or feeling the need to talk. He was perfectly content to just sit there and hold me, like any good big brother would.

"Come on sis; let's go back to the house." Jasper said while starting to gather up my supplies. I grabbed my two new masterpieces while Jasper carried everything else. While we were running back I decided to talk to Carlisle, about my visions and about Bella.

Once we arrived home we dropped everything off in my painting room and I headed to Carlisle's office. I was slightly nervous because I don't know how Carlisle is going to feel when I tell him that I am in love with another girl. I know he loves me and I know that he will think that it's wonderful I have found my mate, no matter if it is a girl or not; but there is still that little seed of doubt that will not go away until I actually tell him.

I stopped outside of his door and knocked, more out of manners hat necessity; he would have already heard me coming down the hall. "Come in." He said. I opened the door and walked in shutting it softly behind me. "What can I do for you today Alice?" He asked while looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said while taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He didn't say anything but simply waited patiently for me to continue. "I wanted to talk to you about some visions I have been having lately."

"OK, are they troubling?" His face was full of concern. "No, they are the exact opposite actually." I say while looking down at my hands that were settled in my lap. "They are about a girl, a human girl." I say, still looking down. "What about the human girl. I assume since you said they weren't troubling that she is not in danger." He said.

"No, Bella is not in danger. Not the moral kind at least, though she is a bit of a klutz." I say while chuckling to myself at the memory of a particularly funny vision I had of her; one where she tripped over a tree root, and then proceeded to yell at the tree for tripping her.

"Ok, then what do you want to talk about?" he asked while standing up to walk around his desk towards me. "Well, I…I'm in love with her" I mumble so quietly that even a vampire would have to strain to hear it.

"Oh! That's wonderful Alice" Carlisle exclaimed while kneeling down in front of me. "So you don't hate me for falling in love with another girl." I said while looking at him. "No Alice, of course not; I could never hate you for that. I think it's wonderful that you have found you're mate, and I'm sure Esme will be just as excited, as will the rest of the family. The only one you should worry about would be Rosalie, and I don't think she would mind that it is a girl, just that she is human."

"Thanks Carlisle." I said while jumping up to hug him. "Anytime Alice", he said with a slight chuckle. I knew that the whole family would have heard my and Carlisle's conversation, and quite honestly I didn't care. It sort of made it easier, this way I didn't have to go through that conversation 5 more times.

As soon as I opened the door to Carlisle's office I was pulled into a hug by Esme. "That's wonderful Alice. I'm so happy for you, and I can't wait to meet Bella." She said while still hugging me.

"Thanks Esme and I can't wait for you to meet her. You'll love her. I just know it." I said while dancing off down the hall towards my art room.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the Arizona sun filtering into my room. After laying there for a few minutes just listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying the peace and calm that comes with waking up in the morning I decided to get out of bed and get dressed. I had a lot to do today before I boarded my plane to Forks.

After I took my shower and completed my morning ritual of brushing my teeth and hair I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, one of the few outfits I have yet to pack. I walked, well more like tripped down the stairs and into the kitchen. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table to eat it. One I was finished I put the bowl in the sink and grabbed my car keys from off the kitchen table. After watering the plants in the kitchen and writing a note for Renea that I went to Grams and would be back in a bit I headed out to my car and drove over to Grams plant nursery.

Once I arrived I parked my truck and walked around to the back of the nursery. I found Grams kneeling over a row of pots transplanting flowers that had grow too big for their previous homes into bigger pots. "Hey Grams" I said while kneeling down to help her. "Hello dear" she said while standing up and dusting herself off. "Could you do me a favor and finish these last few. Then when you're done why don't you come on inside, I have a surprise for you."

"Sure Grams. " I said as she turned around and headed back towards the greenhouse. It only took me about ten more minutes to transplant the last few. It was relaxing and it helped me to calm down a little bit; I had been feeling a bit on edge this morning knowing that I was going to have to fly.

Once I was done I dusted myself off and headed towards the greenhouse. I walked in and found grams holding a bag. "Who is that for Grams?" I asked while walking over to where she was standing.

"It's for you dear; it's your surprise, or going away present if you will." She said while handing me the bag. I went to open it up and see what was inside of it only to have my hands smacked away by Grams. "No peaking," she said, "You're not to open that up until you get to Charlie's."

"Thank you," I said while hugging her and then added with a chuckle, "even if I don't know what it is."

"You're welcome" she said while returning the hug. After we pulled apart I looked at her and said, "I'm really going to miss you Grams."

"And I'll miss you child, "she said while hugging me again. "Now get a move on" She said while pushing me towards the greenhouse door.

"Geez, eager to get rid of me aren't you." I said in a patronizing tone. "No, but I do know that you have a lot of things to do today before you leave, and you won't leave this place unless I make you." She said while walking me towards the front.

As much as I hate to admit it she's right. I spent many a summer days here, I often forgot to go home for dinner and Renea would have to call me and tell me to come home.

After I got in my car and waved goodbye for the last time to Grams I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for my house. Once I parked my car in our driveway I jumped out and ran upstairs, only tripping once. I finished packing what little bits of my belongings had not been shipped to Charlie's already into a suitcase. After I was done I walked over to my Pixies.

"Hey guys "said while grabbing a flower pot and putting it on the desk beside my window. "Helooo Bella!" They all chimed. "You guys ready to move?" I asked while picking some of them up and moving them into the pot. "Yes's and Yea's" were chorused from my little pixies. By now I had moved all of them apart from Mary, as I went to pick her up she asked me, "Are you still nervous?"

"Nah, Mary, not anymore." I reply while gingerly placing her into the pot with the rest of the flowers. "That's good." She chimes contentedly, letting me know that she is comfortable in her temporary home. I carry my suitcase down stairs and then walk back up to retrieve my pixies. I carried them down and set them on the table beside the front door. After that Renea walked in from the kitchen, "ready to go Bells?" she ask. "Sure just give me a min to say goodbye to Saroyan" I said while walking towards the backdoor.

"Ok honey, be quick though, I'll load this up and wait for you in the car." She said while picking up my suitcase.

I headed out back and plopped down against Saroyan. "Time to go already child?" she asked. "yea," I said with a sigh. "I'm going to miss you Sar." After a moment I stood up and turned to face her. I put my arms around her trunk as far as they would go and gave her a hug, which she returned by shaking her branches and raining leaves down upon me. After a moment I released her trunk and twirled around in the shower of leaves. "You best get going child, you don't want to keep your mother waiting." She said after the leaves had quit falling. "Bye" I said while heading towards the front of the house.

Once I jumped in the truck my mom pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the airport.

* * *

Reviews = love ! So show me some love. ;P

I'll give you a cookie!...

In the next chapter we find out what Grams gave Bella, and Bella and Alice meet!


	3. First Encounters

**A/N:** I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. I rewrote it three times before I finally decided it was at least suitable. Something about it felt rushed, or sort of forced. I also felt that it was a little bit scattered; but I figured that you guys deserved an update for being the amazing readers that you are! So let me know what you liked, what you think I should work on and hopefully the next chapter will be a little better... :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, but oh how I wish I did... :P

* * *

**APOV**

The last week has been pretty uneventful. The day after we had to miss school because of the sun was the start of winter break, so I spent the time hunting, and hanging out with my family. Not today though, today I have to go shopping because tomorrow will be the first day of school, and the first time I meet Bella! I've been so ecstatic the whole week that I forgot I needed to find a new outfit to wear. I know it's almost criminal of me right?!

That's why at this exact moment I am dragging Edward around the mall trying to find a suitable outfit. We have already been to almost every store in the mall and I have everything for my outfit except shoes. "Alice you have a closet just for your shoes at home, certainly you have a suitable pair of shoes in there somewhere!" Edward whines.

"Sure Edward I may have a suitable pair of shoes, but I don't have the perfect pair" I say while walking into another shoe store. "And I have to look perfect the first time I meet Bella!" I huff.

After looking around the store for about ten minutes my eyes land on the perfect pair of boots. I let out a squeal of delight, which causes Edward to look at me like I've grown two heads. "Are you ok Alice? Did you have vision?"

"No I didn't have a vision, and I'm fine, better than fine actually. I'm wonderful!" I say while picking up the boots to examine them further. They were black leather high heel boots and they came up to my knee, the fabric bunched up to create a slouchy effect. They would be just perfect!

"Ok…does this mean we can leave finally?" Edward asked while picking up the box and carrying it to the register. "Yes Edward, we can leave" I said.

Once we finished paying for my boots and loading all of my bags into the car. I hopped into the passenger side and let Edward drive us home, I mean it's the least I can do after I made him carry all of my bags and miss a hunting trip with Jasper and Emmet.

When we arrived home Jasper and Emmet were waiting on the front porch for us, having heard our approach. They came out to meet us at the car and help Edward carry all of my bags in. "Hey guys have a nice hunting trip?" I asked while stepping out of the car.

"I did," Jasper replied, "Emmet however was a little bit disappointed."

"I forgot that bears hibernate in the winter." Emmet replied while stomping his foot.

I, Edward, and Jasper all laughed at this as we walked up the front steps onto our porch. Once all of my bags were brought to my room the boys left to do whatever it is boys do. And I started to unpack everything at a human pace, to waste time. When I was almost done I was pulled into a vision.

* * *

**Vision:**

_ I and Bella were walking through the woods hand in hand, a comfortable silence surrounded us and everything seemed to be perfect. After a few more moments of silence I leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "What was that for?" She questioned while giggling. _

_ "No reason, I just felt like it." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "Now come on." I said while picking her up bridal style and running at vampire speed._

_ "Alice…Where are…we…going?" She asked through fits of giggles. "It's a surprise." I said in a sing-song voice._

_ A few seconds later I stopped running just outside of the tree line that surrounded the meadow. I put Bella down so that she was facing me. "Close your eyes." I said while grabbing her hands._

_ "Ok, but you better not let me fall." She said before closing her eyes and grasping my hands tighter. "Never" I said as I leant up and gave her a pick on the lips and started walking backwards towards the meadow. _

_ Once we were in the middle of the meadow I moved to her side and said, "Ok, you can open your eyes." She opened her eyes and immediately her face split into a full fledged grin. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed while twirling around. I watched her twirl for a little bit before I scooped her up in my arms and plopped down on the ground with her in my lap._

_ "Thank you." She said before capturing my lips in a searing kiss. I responded immediately by picking her up and turning her around so that she was straddling me, never breaking the kiss. She nipped at my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I eagerly granted. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and ran it across my canines. Causing me to let out a moan, vampire fangs, whether fully extended or not are extremely sensitive. My grip on her waste tightened while she started running her hands through my hair. We pulled out of the kiss and I leant my forehead against hers. She was panting and still had her hands in my hair. After a moment she moved her hands away from my hair and cupped my cheeks. _

_ "God, do you know what you do to me?" she asked, punctuating her sentence with a kiss at the end. "Do you know what you do to me, Isabella?" I retorted. _

**End of Vision**

I pulled out of my vision and touched my lips. I could still feel the ghost of her lips on my skin. I don't know how long I laid there just remembering the vision, but I was pulled out of my reverie by the sun coming up over the horizon. I jumped up out of my bed and decided to go hunting before school.

* * *

**BPOV**

I groaned as I flailed my arm around looking for the off button on the atrocious contraption that is my alarm clock. Once I stopped its shrill beeping I threw the covers off of my body and was instantly assaulted with the chilly morning air. I walked over to my open window and looked up at the sky. "Yup," is sighed, just as I had predicted another rainy day in Forks, USA.

"Good Morning Mary." I said after a moment. "Good morning Bella!" she said in her wind chime voice. "Are you excited for school today?"

"Yeah, I am actually," I said while grabbing the watering can and sprinkling water on my pixies, who started dancing in the pseudo-rain shower I had created. Then I sprinkled some plant food onto the soil and laughed as they all started rejoicing. _They act like I never feed them or something_. I thought with a slight chuckle. "Thanks Bella," Mary said while still dancing around. "You're welcome guys," I said as I walked out of my room slipping on a pair of tennis shoes and a jacket on my way.

I headed out back to check on my garden that Charlie had allowed me to plant in his backyard. That was Grams present to me, the bag she gave me contained a copious amount of seeds from all different varieties of plants. I bent down to examine my garden and was pleased to notice that some of them had already started to push up above the soil. Once I was done examining my garden I walked back into the house and headed for the shower.

Once I stepped out of the shower I headed back into my bedroom to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans some underwear a bra and a fitted Never Shout Never band t. It was red with 'never shout never' written in black to look like it was scribbled on there. Once I was dressed I completed the outfit with a black and silver studded belt and my Converse. I ran a brush through my hair and decided to let it air dry today so it would have a little bit of natural curl in it.

Then I headed downstairs. I decided on eggs for breakfast and once I was done eating I ran back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my school bag. I looked at the clock and it read 8:15am. School doesn't start until 9 so I should have plenty of time to get my schedule and find my classes before school starts. "Goodbye Bella," Mary said as I was exiting my room. "See you after school Mary" I said, rushing downstairs.

I grabbed the keys to my car Charlie had given me on my second day here so I wouldn't have to walk everywhere I went. It's a black mustang with red racing stripes. I absolutely adore it. Charlie got it from his friend on the reservation who's son works on cars, apparently Charlie had him custom paint it for me.

It only took me about 10 minutes to get to school and when I pulled into the parking I pleasantly noted that there were only a few cars here already. I stepped out of my car and made my way to the front office. There was an elderly lady sitting behind a desk. I walked up to the desk as she asked me, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Bella Swan, the new student." I said while adjusting my bag. "Oh, you're Charlie's daughter." She said while grabbing a stack of papers on her desk and handing them to me. "Here is your schedule, a map of the school, just in case, and a slip that you need to have signed by all of your teachers. "

I muttered thanks as I walked out of the office and looked over my schedule.

AP History

AP Calculus

Study Hall

Botany

Lunch

AP English

Biology

I was homeschooled by Renea when I was in Phoenix so I was advanced compared to most people in my grade. I was extremely excited when I learned they had a Botany course, but I guess considering that Forks is surrounded by forest it should have come as no surprise.

When I looked up from my schedule I noticed that the parking lot had filled up considerably. Most of the cars were old hand me downs except for one, a silver Volvo. I wonder who that belongs to…

I started walking toward my first hour class and made it just before the bell rang. I took my slip up to my teacher and he signed it while the rest of the students filed in. After he handed me back my slip I turned around and scanned the room for a place to sit. There were only two seats open. Once was next to some girl that looked to be the gossip queen of the school from how much she was talking; and the other next to some guy who looked to be in a considerable amount of pain. I chose the one by the guy in pain rather than the school gossip queen. That would be the last thing I needed.

I sat down in my seat and pulled out my notebook. While I waited for the teacher to start class the guy next to me turned in his seat so that he was facing me. "Hi, my names Jasper Cullen." He said.

"Bella Swan" I said while turning to face him more. We made small talk for the next few minutes it ended with him asking me if I would like to eat lunch with him and his family before the teacher called the class to attention. Mr. Cooper was saying something about FDR and The New Deal before I zoned out. I was pulled back into reality by the bell.

I gathered up my books and said bye to Jasper before heading to my Calculus class. It went by uneventfully as did study hall, and after I dropped my books off at my locker I headed around the back of the school towards the greenhouse. When I arrived I was told that the class is run like a huge class project and we will be graded based on our effort, not the amount of plants we can grow. The teacher also said that at the end of the year the students sell all of the plants to buy seeds, and pay for the water, and soil, and other expenses.

In Botany I met Angela Webber. She seemed sweet and even invited me to have lunch with her. I told her that I was eating lunch with the Cullen's but thanks anyways. When the bell rang signaling lunch we all cleaned up and headed toward the lunch room. Me and Angela walked there in a comfortable silence and stepped into line. I picked up an apple, some yogurt, and water and paid.

Just as me and Angela were about to part ways a beautiful girl danced in front of us. Her skin was pale, even compared to me. She had short black hair that was sticking out in all different directions. She had on a white tank with a black vest over it that clung to her body like it was a second skin. She also had on grey skinny jeans and black high heel boots that came up to her knees. Even with the added height she was still shorter than me. Fucking Sexy was the first thought I had. The second was she is completely out of my league. After that thought she spoke

"Hello Angela," she said with a smile. God if I thought she was sexy her voice was orgasmic. It was like an angel speaking directly from heaven. "Hey Alice," Angela said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to escort this beautiful young lady to our table." She said causing me to blush." you can come to if you would like." She said while hooking her arm through mine, causing my blush to deepen. "Are you sure the rest of your family won't mind?" Angela asked with a shy smile.

"I'm sure." She said while leading us over to the table, arm still linked with mine.

Once we arrived at the table Alice introduced me and Angela to her family. "I don't believe you've been formally introduced yet. This Emmett, Rose, you've already met Jasper, and this is Edward." She said while pointing to each one of them in turn. "Hey guys." I said while I went to take a seat next to Alice and Angela went to sit between Alice and Edward.

Angela, Edward, and Jasper started discussing some history assignment we just received, and I and Alice floated off into our own little world. I almost felt bad for ignoring Angela, but any guilt I could have felt was washed away before it had a chance to register it was ever there. Plus Angela didn't seem to mind being left to talk to Edward; I think she has a crush on him. Not that I blame her, he was handsome, but I prefer the shorter, fairer, more pixie-like Cullen.

"You're excruciatingly cute when you blush you know." Alice said, referring to my earlier state. "I'm not cute" I huffed while taking a bite of my apple. "Yes you are." She said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

I just continued to chew on my apple until she asked me, "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue." I replied thankful for the change of topic. "What's yours?" "Today, purple, tomorrow I'm not sure." She said causing me to chuckle. "I guess I'll have to ask you every day then wont I." I said still giggling. "Does that mean you want to eat lung with me every day?" She asked the excitement evident in her voice.

"Until a better offer comes along…" I joked. "Like what, Mike Newton?!" she quipped. "Ugh no," I said shuddering at the mere thought. She seemed to think this was extremely hilarious because she busted out laughing.

Once she was done laughing at my obvious discomfort she asked, "What class do you have next?" I pulled out my schedule and handed it to her. "Awesome, we have English together!" said while basically bouncing in her seat. Right about that time the Bell rang and everyone stood up.

Angela and Edward headed off to Biology while Alice and I headed to English. Alice's locker was just down the hall for mine so we stopped by hers so she could grab her books, and then we dropped by my locker so I could do the same. We walked into class and I sat beside Alice in a seat on the back row in the corner of the class room. When the teacher arrived I walked to the front of the class and had her sign my slip and found out that they were reading "Wuthering Heights".

Lucky enough for me it was one of my favorite books so I had read many times. I walked back to my seat to talk with Alice while the teacher prepared for class.

"Bella do you have any plans today?" Alice asked while turning to face me. "Not yet, why?" I asked. "Good, because we are hanging out." She said while opening her copy of Wuthering Heights and getting ready to start class.

* * *

Reviews make my heart swell to Brobdingnagian proportions!!!

3 =P

The next chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday, but it may take a little bit longer, depending on my high school/college/work load.

and remember guys I can't get better if you don't criticize my writing.


	4. Decisions

**A/N: ** First off let me say sorry for not having a chapter up sooner. Secondly sorry I forgot to post the A/N and disclaimer I was so hyped up on flu meds and antibiotics and all that i'm surprised I even stayed coherent enough to post the chap. lolz!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, only my storyline, and any characters that run out of my head and onto the screen...

* * *

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon in Forks. In other words it was a miracle. I decided not to let it go to waste and went for a walk in the woods behind Charlie's house.

As soon as I stepped out the backdoor I was greeted with a smiling mother nature, a welcome sight when compared to the usually dour and drab demeanor looming over Forks.

A playful breeze dance around me tousling my hair and causing laughter to bubble up out of me. I bounced down the back porch steps and over to my garden. I was so excited, there were little green stems with buds on the top shooting up out of the soil, soon there would be flowers blooming everywhere.

After I was finished admiring my soon to be flower garden I wandered off towards the woods. I was just meandering around, enjoying being outside and in nature. My mind started to wander, landing on the only topic I seem to be able to think about. Alice.

Hanging out with Alice these past few weeks has been amazing. We have gotten to know each other pretty well, honestly I feel as though I've known her for much longer than two weeks. We have hung out a few times, sometimes at her house sometimes at mine. She even took me shopping once. It was defiantly the longest 6 hours of my life, the only thing that made it bearable was the fact that Alice was there and it made her happy.

It's just that sometimes I feel like she's holding back, like there's something she wants to tell me but can't. At this thought I sat down at the base of a Giant Oak tree and heaved out a sigh.

"Are you okay child?" a tree, I'm guessing the one I'm leaning against asked me. "No," I sigh. "Can I ask you a question?" I have been meaning to ask someone this for a while now but every time I talk to them I always forget.

"As long as it's not my age" She said with a chuckle that sounded like leaves being blown around in a playful summer breeze. I laughed with her for a moment, getting caught up in the carefree delightfulness of nature.

Once our laughter had subsided I asked her, "How do you know that I can speak to you? I mean do you guys just try to talk to everyone who walks by and just hope that eventually one of them will reply or what?" I am burning with curiosity.

"You and others like you have an aura about you. Not the normal kind where you can see the emotions and such, but a color that surrounds you."

"Oh, ok well do different people have different color auras, or are we all the same?" I question while inspecting my hand like I was suddenly expecting to see the aura she was talking about.

"Everyone has their subtle differences but there are three basic colors." She said while shifting her leaves to achieve maximum sun exposure. "There is green, orange, and blue."

"What do the different colors mean?"I asked as I picked up a twig off of the forest floor and started picking off the outer bark skin.

"Green auras generally prefer to talk to the grass and the trees. They also tend to have a harder time coming to terms with their abilities. They tend to rationalize too much." She said with a laugh like she was remembering a particularly funny memory.

"Orange auras usually lean more towards the flowers. They also tend to lean toward the more carefree, act now, think later mentality. And last but not least blue. Blue auras prefer water plants. They are more indecisive and change their minds as often as the waves roll in and out. On the other hand though they are extremely loyal, just like the tide that you can always count on to come in and out, you can always count on them to be there for you." She finished, but I still had one more question.

"What color is my aura?" I asked throwing the stick that I had previously been toying with deeper into the woods.

"You, my child, are extraordinarily unique." She said her voice full of what sounded like amazement. "You aura is like a rainbow, a mixture of green and blue, and orange. You also seem to have a shimmer of purple around the edge, not exactly like the color itself is there but more like the suggestion of it is lingering in the air around you."

"What does that mean?" I asked, man I seem to be full of questions today.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've never met anyone with an aura such as yours." She said as I stood up. "Not leaving are you dear? We haven't even talked about what you came here for." She said knowingly.

"No, I'm not leaving. But would you mind if I climbed you and sat on a limb?" I always thought it polite to ask before I just started climbing all over them.

"Of course not," She said as I started climbing. Once I was settled on a limb that allowed a generous amount of sunlight to wash over me she spoke.

"Well come now dear, what's bothering you?" I just sat there for a moment, enjoying the sunlight before I spoke.

"There's this girl that I really like, and I think she really likes me too. The only problem is that every time we start to get close to one another she will back off. It's like she is holding something back." I say with a touch of hurt in my voice. It truly did hurt that she didn't trust me enough to fully open up to me. I feel as though she is running away from me.

"Have you thought that maybe she is feeling the same about you? I'm willing to bet that you haven't told her you can talk to me. Have you." The last part was less of a question and more of a . meant to make me think. The tone behind it though was gentle and carried a grandmother's touch. "Maybe if you tell her you're secret she will trust you enough to tell you hers." God, now I feel dumb, why didn't I think of that sooner…Oh yea, I was too busy getting lost in thoughts of Alice. Meeting her was like falling down the rabbit hole, wondrous and scary and exciting and adventurous all at once.

After I spent a few moments mulling over these thoughts and trying to decide what I was going to do we started to make small talk. I found out her name was Tala and I told her my name as well. I also told her all about Alice.

About how whenever we brush hands while walking down the hallway her hands are colder than ice, and how I don't even mind, I've actually started to even forget it's not normal. About how her voice sounds like wind chimes and musical bells, about how she seems to dance everywhere she goes, and about how she carries a subtle grace in every movement, action, and gesture she makes.

Around that time I realized how late it had gotten. The sun had already set and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. I jumped down out of Tala, and after promising not to be a stranger I ran back to Charlie's house; only tripping once I might add.

Charlie wasn't home when I walked through the back door so I decided to cook him dinner. I made Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread, and a small salad.

Once I had dished out my portion I put some on a plate for Charlie, covered it, and stuck it in the microwave. Then I put the rest of it in the fridge and headed into the living room to watch a movie and relax while I ate.

I walked over to the DVD player and popped in, "I Can't Think Straight" and then settled down on the couch to enjoy the movie. I and my mom had watched it together shortly before I moved up here and it was instantly on my top ten movie list. Renea has known I like girls since before I did I think. She was unusually perceptive about things like that. She was okay with it though, she even tried to set me up with her bosses' daughter, needless to say we had a long talk and it never happened again.

After the movie was over I decided to head to bed. I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed some pajamas and a towel to take a shower.

Once I was done in the shower I walked into my room while towel drying my hair. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my hairbrush. I started running it through my hair as I walked over towards my window and looked down at my pixies.

They started to giggle as a shower of tiny water droplets were flung off of my hair and onto them due to the brush. "How was your day?" I ask Mary.

"It was wonderful. We played in the sun!" She exclaimed in her sun-kissed, wind chime voice. "Me too," I said while setting my brush down and heading over toward the light switch. I flipped it off and called a goodnight to Mary and the rest of my pixies.

I walked over to my bed, turned on the radio and then climbed under the covers. I turned on my side to face the open window and was met with a truly breathtaking site.

The moonlight was shining on my pixies and giving them and ethereal glow, making their remarkably deep purple color seem almost ghostly in its transparency. It was bouncing off of the tiny beads of water that still lingered upon their delicate petals adding to the ethereal feel. They were swaying slightly in the breeze, causing the water droplets to look like tiny sparkles of glitter. My pixies were truly beautiful.

My eyes began to droop and soon I was drifting off to dream land. Just before I left the real world I decided that I would tell Alice about my ability and hoped that she would be okay with it. After that thought I drifted off into dreams of Alice and my own personal Wonderland.

* * *

**Ummm...reviews if you like the chapter, or even if you didn't I like negative review as much as positive ones honestly! :P(I guess I'm sort of Masochistic that way) lolz.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it may have to be next week some time because I have three college tests to study for that I have to take Saturday. Rest assured though, I have started it.**

**Thanks so much for reading so far, even if you don't like/dislike it enough to review lolz! ;p!!!**


End file.
